


Ink's Birthday Surprise

by Raithwin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, precious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raithwin/pseuds/Raithwin
Summary: Ink doesn’t know when his own birthday is. He assumes he simply forgot if he ever knew, but it didn’t really bother him. Nothing really does after all. Except one day, Error turns up with a present.
Relationships: Ink/Error
Comments: 9
Kudos: 147





	Ink's Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little sweet fluff for Ink's birthday.

Ink was at home, sitting slumped on his couch with a sketch pad flopped on the cushion next to him. He couldn’t seem to think about something to sketch. Instead, he stared up at the ceiling without really seeing it and played with the pencil in his hands. He was distracted, no denying it. Error’s birthday had been not quite two weeks ago and, while it had been a lot of fun, something was managing to still itch at him from it.

_“Ok, Squid. When the hell’s your birthday so I can annoy you?”_

That question had made him blink but he’d smiled and told Error the only answer he had.

_“I don’t know, Error.”_

_“What do you mean you don’t know?!”_

Ink had shrugged, _“Just that I really don’t know.”_

The look Error had given him at that was…peculiar. Disbelieving, annoyed, surprised and other things Ink wasn’t sure of. It had made Ink laugh but the rest of the day, Ink had seen Error shooting him odd or thoughtful looks. Especially after cornering Dream and Blue. Dream had told him later that Error had been asking about Ink’s birthday. Neither Dream nor Blue knew it either which had only seemed to irritate Error more.

It was honestly something Ink had never known. He’d had no idea of what the date was when he’d first woken up in that blank white space. And if he had, he’d forgotten it. Nothing much had stuck with him from that time anyways so the point was moot.

Error had only brought it up one last time. After the others had left the surprise truce party, Error had let Ink curl up with him on the beanbag for birthday cuddles. Ink sighed thinking about it. That had been nice. Though Error had spent most of it sort of studying Ink over his glasses. On the cusp of falling asleep, Ink had smirked up at Error.

_“See something you want, Ruru?”_

Error had snorted and countered, _“When’s your birthday, Ink?”_

Ink wasn’t sure if he’d answered or not. He must have passed out around them but either way the answer would have been the same. He didn’t know. Chances were he never would. He couldn’t really say that it bothered him. And there were others across the multiverse who didn’t know their creation dates so it wasn’t like he was alone. Maybe he should just pick a date that felt right? He chuckled. Maybe he should pick the day after Error’s. He’d probably make another hilarious face at that.

Almost as if the thought summoned him, a glitching portal suddenly opened nearby. Error stepped though, hands in pockets giving Ink a strange look over. Ink brightened and sat up, tucking one foot up under him.

“Hi, Error! This is a nice surprise.”

Error grunted and studied him a little more before pulling a hand out of his pocket. Ink’s eye lights flipped to a green square and an orange question mark. It was a gift box. Maybe the size of a medium sketch book but a little thinker?

“Error, wha…”

Before he could finish his question, the box was unceremoniously tossed down onto his lap. Ink blinked at Error in confusion.

“Happy Birthday,” Error said flatly.

Ink blinked again, head tilting, “I don’t know when mine is though, Error. I told you that.”

Error rolled his eye lights, “It’s in your code, dumbass. April 15th.”

Ink stiffened, eye lights shrinking down to two simple white eye lights. There was…something. A soreness in his empty chest. A sort of almost phantom pain? Ink didn’t quite understand. Error told him his birthday. So what about it had him unconsciously stroking his blue and white vials?

Error flopped down onto the couch with him and gestured to the small gift box in Ink’s lap. Ink glanced at him with a raised brow ridge.

“I’m not saying it twice,” Error grumbled, “Open the damned thing already.”

“Well, if you insist, Error,” Ink said with a teasing shrug, “I’m kinda surprised you got me something rather than telling Dream or Blue. I think Blue’s on a mission to learn everyone’s birthday and…”

Ink stopped talking as he opened the box lid, unable to keep his eye lights from going to a light blue star and green swirl.

Error smirked next to him, “You kept whining about wanting one, Squid, so there you go.”

Ink grinned as he pulled his gift out of the box. Error had made him an Ink doll! Complete with Broomy even! Broomy looked adorable that size.

“He looks so cute!! Thank you, Error! Best birthday gift ever!” Ink exclaimed.

“Narcissist. And of course it’s the best. I made it. Couldn’t fill it with dust though since you refuse to do that for me, asshole,” Error grumbled.

Ink knew he didn’t totally mean it. Error just didn’t like to let go of appearances even when it was just the two of them. And that rivalry was something they’d had almost as long as they’d known each other. Ink gave the doll an experimental cuddle. It was firmly plush with some kind of weight to the hands and feet.

“No soul, no dust,” Ink said, shrugging, “Maybe I’m just a figment of your imagination, Glitchy.”

Error barked a laugh and stood, “If that’s the case, I must hate myself.”

“Or you need me that bad~,” Ink sang.

“Pfff, what gave you that idea, Squid?” Error drawled, opening a portal.

Ink stood too.

“Do you have to go already?” he asked.

He tried to make it sound plaintive but he’d not had enough of the corresponding paint today to make it really convincing. Still, if he could have anything for a birthday present, spending a day with Error sounded like the best possible one to Ink. He liked hanging out with Error. Possibly more than he liked hanging with Dream and Blue.

Error glanced back at him over a shoulder, “Yeah, places to go, meetings to sleep through.”

Ink hugged the doll closer and fingered his blue vial.

“If you’re going to sleep through them then why go at all? You could stay here and nap with me,” Ink tried.

Error studied him in utter silence for a bit before his teeth turned up in an amused grin. For a moment, Ink thought he’s agree.

“Another time, Inky. But I’ve got one more gift before I go,” Error said.

Ink flushed at the rare nickname but before he could ask what the second gift was Error had leaned over and cupped Ink’s chin, pressing a firm kiss to Ink’s teeth that sparked with the warm tingle of their magic. Ink went ridged, flushed bright over his skull and freckles dusting over his cheeks. Ink’s eye lights flipped to a pink soul and a yellow exclamation point, his hand clutched over the pink vial. Then Error pulled away with a truly smug grin.

“Happy Birthday, Inky,” he said in a soft, warm tone, thumb stroking along Ink’s flushed cheek.

Ink felt dizzy with the excitement that was suddenly surging up in him. But for once, he didn’t feel like throwing up. He felt awesome! Light with the excitement as if it were a balloon filling him. His feet left the ground and he curled into an excited ball as he floated up towards the ceiling. Error had kissed him! And it had felt amazing! That, Ink decided as Error slipped quietly through his portal, was truly the best birthday present ever.

He took a sip of his pink paint and sprawled out on the ceiling. Good thing he was inside or who know how high this feeling would take him. Error kissed him! Error never kissed him! At least not on the mouth. Cheek was the closest he’d got to that. Ink sighed happily, looking at the little Ink doll again. It was super accurate. Even had two different colored and shaped buttons for eyes and a little silver embroidered band on Broomy. Ink hugged it back to him.

“Thank you, Ruru. You’re the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Ink! Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
